Te odio, te amo, dame más HLC
by Princesa Luthien
Summary: Detuve la patrulla cerca del Volvo, tome mi libreta de multas, una linterna y partí rumbo a encontrarme con mi infierno personal, más conocido en el bajo mundo como Edward “El cretino” Masen.


**"Hateful Lemonade Contest"**  
**Título:** Te odio, te amo, dame más (H.L.C)  
**Penname:** Alejita Masen  
**Summary:** Detuve la patrulla cerca del Volvo, tome mi libreta de multas, una linterna y partí rumbo a encontrarme con mi infierno personal, más conocido en el bajo mundo como Edward "El cretino" Masen.  
**Pareja:** Bella/Edward  
**Número de palabras: **7.589

**Recordatorio: **Twilight y sus personajes no me pertenecen…Pero eso ustedes ya lo saben…

…No le temas a la competencia, témele a no ser capas de competir…

* * *

**Te odio, te amo, dame más (H.L.C.)**

—Ay, no otra vez— Dije luego de rodar los ojos y dar un largo y profundo suspiro.

Esto se estaba volviendo rutina. Todos los días, desde hace aproximadamente dos semanas, exactamente a las 10:00pm cuando estaba haciendo mi ronda por una avenida alejada de la ciudad, un maldito Volvo plateado pasaba a toda velocidad, obviamente infringiendo las normas de transito, y yo como la poli de turno tenía que hacer todo el papeleo para multarle.

Sin muchos ánimos puse la llave en el contacto del auto y empecé a "seguirle", ya ni me molestaba en poner la sirena, él sabía que le perseguía, aún así no se detenía, sino que seguía con este juego del gato y el ratón hasta que llegábamos donde se terminaba la carretera, entonces él se detenía, yo le pedía sus documentos y él empezaba con su retahíla de excusas por las cuales no debía multarle hasta que se rendía y se iba. Mire mi reloj, eran las 10 en punto, al parecer hoy no iba a ser la excepción.

Detuve la patrulla cerca del Volvo, tome mi libreta de multas, una linterna y partí rumbo a encontrarme con mi infierno personal, más conocido en el bajo mundo como Edward "El cretino" Masen.

—Sr. Masen, tan puntual cómo siempre, es un placer verle de nuevo— Dije con la voz cargada de sarcasmo.

—Es uno de mis encantos Jefa— Dijo con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. Le devolví una sonrisa sin esforzarme porque no se viera falsa y le pedí sus documentos.

—¿Eres consiente de que ibas a más de...? —No me dejo terminar.

—¿160 km/h? Si, si, lo se pero es que, es… estoy tomando un... ¡Laxante!...Y ya sabes, necesito llegar pronto a casa — Dijo mientras yo revisaba sus papeles, estaban en orden, pero eso yo ya lo sabía, volví mis vista hacía él para responderle.

—Vaya excusa Masen estás tomando un laxante—Repetí —¿Se te están acabando las ideas? —Dije mientras le apuntaba con mi linterna.

—Dime la verdad Masen, es ilegal mentirle a la autoridad. — Dije con prepotencia y sin tratar de ocultar mi aversión hacia él.

Edward me miro con furia, se bajo del auto y me encaro, por un segundo sentí miedo, era mucho, muchísimo más alto y corpulento de lo que pensaba. Yo a su lado era sólo un insignificante palillo.

—Mira… Swan— Escupió mi nombre como si fuera una blasfemia, al tiempo que con sus dedos golpeaba la plaquita con mi apellido, justo arriba de mi pecho, me estremecí.

—¿Qué diablos es lo que quieres de mi?— Dijo con gesto impaciente y desesperado, se jalo el cabello con las manos —Mira, has tú estúpido trabajo rápido, no quiero gastar mi tiempo aquí— Dijo acomodándose su chaqueta de cuero, le mire incrédulamente — Una pollita me está esperando— Agrego con una sonrisa torcida.

—Definitivamente no quiero nada de un troglodita como tú Masen — Rodé los ojos y bufe sonoramente ¿Quién se cree para hablarme a mí de esa forma?

—No creas que me dan muchas ganas tener que ver tu bonito rostro todos los días, pero aún así debo hacerlo…— Dije aparentando calma — Y si, tienes razón mi trabajo es estúpido porque durante todo el día estoy tratando de salvar la insignificante vida de cientos de ignorantes como tú —Las palabras salieron como veneno de mi boca.

Escribí furiosamente en mi libreta de multas los datos -Que ya sabía de memoria- de Masen y su estúpido Volvo. Se lo entregue pegándole en el pecho, el tomo la hoja, y me dispuse a dar una salida dramática tratando de no matarme al hacerlo, me subí en la patrulla y arranque lo más rápido que pude, sentí mis ojos inundarse de lágrimas de rabia. Solía llorar cuando me enfadaba, una costumbre humillante. Me aparque a unos cuantos kilómetros de allí, hoy no era un buen día para morir y las lágrimas me nublaban la vista.

— "Debo irme rápido porque una pollita me está esperando" —Dije al aire tratando de imitar su voz, ojala no tuviera que verle nunca más, lo odio, lo detesto y ¡Ugh!, me saca de quicio ese hombre, con su maldita arrogancia y prepotencia.

Masen era, es y será por siempre un patán.

El siguiente día fue extraño, no podría precisar si mejor o peor, por una parte mi día de trabajo fue relativamente tranquilo, ningún problema paso a mayores, y a mi me encantaban las noches sin grandes incidentes, sin embargo, Masen no apareció y...no pude evitar extrañarlo.

Así fue durante toda la semana, no paso absolutamente nada interesante, hice algunas multas por conducir sin el cinturón de seguridad, unos por no tener los papeles del auto al día, una a un tal Jacob que no tenía licencia de conducir y trato de ligar conmigo y una realmente vergonzosa, encontré a una parejita haciendo "eso" dentro del auto-Pasaba todo el tiempo- ya era una experta en manejar este tipo de situaciones, sin embargo no hice ninguna por exceso de velocidad y no pude evitar preguntarme… ¿Dónde estás Masen?

Estaba haciendo la prueba de alcoholemia a un chico cuando vi un auto plateado pasar a toda velocidad, consulte mi reloj, las 10:00 pm, sonreí involuntariamente, llame a los padres del chico y salí en busca de aquel auto.

—Masen, Masen, Masen, creí que habías aprendido tu lección—Dije escondiendo el entusiasmo que me causaba verle a la vez que lo deslumbraba con la luz de la linterna.

—Me extrañabas ¿No es cierto? — Le dije socarronamente, aunque me arrepentí en ese mismo instante. Edward arqueó una ceja perfectamente y una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios.

—No seas tonta, diablos mírame —Dijo señalándose—Puedo tener a mis pies a las mujeres más bellas del mundo, no me voy a conformar contigo —Lo último lo dijo mirándome despectivamente de arriba abajo para luego poner una cara de asco y negar con la cabeza.

Mi auto estima bajo 10 puntos en ese mismo instante, y una punzada de dolor atravesó mi cuerpo ante su mirada de desprecio. Creí que a los hombres les gustaban las chicas con uniforme… sacudí mi cabeza intentando borrar ese absurdo pensamiento ¿Qué me importaba a mi lo que a Masen le gustara?

Pero bueno, una chica tiene que hacer, lo que una chica tiene que hacer, y ante lo hiriente de comentario decidí aplicar la famosa "Ley del Hielo" nada duele más que el silencio. Tome aire y le extendí mi mano derecha dándole a saber que necesitaba ver sus papeles, -está noche tú "pollita" tendrá que esperar Masen- Pensé en mi fuero interno mientras él me los entregaba, cuando por fin los tuve en mi poder me aleje unos metros y rectifique los papeles -De nuevo- y me di cuenta que había pagado cada una de sus multas, diablos de dónde sacaba tanto dinero… ja, con razón era así de arrogante, apuesto a que sus papitos le dan todo, no puedo entender por que lo extrañe si él era un caprichoso, egocéntrico, testarudo, patán, orgulloso, niño rico de alta sociedad, mentiroso, y si nos fijamos bien ni siquiera es tan guapo, tiene cara como la de una Barbie, quien sabe cuantas cirugías se abra hecho, y él rebelde cabello, no se por que le costaba tanto peinarse, y esa ropa ¿se creía adolecente? En fin a quién le importa, a veces sentía que lo odiaba, pero luego caía en cuenta de que odiar a alguien era darle demasiada importancia y Edward Masen no era importante para mí ¿Verdad?

No le di más vueltas al asunto y me puse en marcha, tome mi linterna y empecé a echar una ojeada por fuera del auto, luego me entre y revise los asientos, iba a abrir la guantera del auto cuando un grito por parte de Masen me alarmo.

—¡Eh! ¿Pero qué haces? — Preguntó tomándome del brazo y sacándome de su auto.

—No me toques— Le gruñí apartándome de su contacto, mi piel ardió donde el había posado sus manos.

—Entonces no metas tu respingada nariz donde no te han llamado— Respondió cortante. Acto reflejo lleve mi mano y palpe mi nariz, a lo cual Masen soltó la carcajada. Maldito. Volví a meterme a su auto y el volvió a sacarme.

—Ya te dije que no te metas donde no te han llamado Swan—Lo fulmine con la mirada —¿Qué se supone que haces? — Preguntó frunciendo el seño y con su mirada cargada de hostilidad.

—Sólo estoy haciendo mi trabajo —Replique como una niña pequeña. El se quedo de pies bloqueándome la entrada al auto, bufe bajito.

—La central de policía nos llamó, hubo un robo Masen, debo revisar tu auto—Le dije tensa y abriéndome camino hacia la puerta del auto.

—Ah no, no, no Swan, ¿Estás insinuando que soy un ladrón? — Preguntó incrédulamente.

—No estoy insinuando nada Masen, sólo hago mi trabajo. — Conteste aburrida, siempre que debíamos hacer esto los civiles se ponían histéricos y por supuesto el cretino y patán de Masen no iba a ser la excepción.

—Quiero una orden de cateo Swan, no voy a dejar que husmees en mi auto, si un permiso de la autoridad—Dijo con prepotencia a lo que yo solté una estruendosa carcajada, le apunte con mi linterna justo en los ojos.

—Masen ¿Eres tonto o te haces? —Le dije burlonamente —No se si te habrás dado cuenta, pero YO soy a autoridad— Dije recalcando el yo, ahora la que miraba con prepotencia era yo, pero como siempre Masen tenía algo por que pelear.

— Aparta esa cosa de mis ojos ¿Quieres dejarme ciego? — Dijo bruscamente — Y la verdad es que seas la "autoridad", aún no entiendo como una persona tan inepta, puede hacer parte del cuerpo de la policía, creí que solo recibían gente apta para el trabajo— Dijo con arrogancia.

Quise golpearlo, fue mi primer instinto, pero me recordé qué no debía hacerlo, además posiblemente la que resultaría herida sería yo, con cansancio saque mi placa del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón y se lo mostré levantando un ceja. Masen la tomo e inspecciono mi carné y la placa, la palpo, la ojeo y me la devolvió.

—Eso no de muestra nada Swan, podría ser falsa— Dijo devolviéndomela.

¿Qué? ¡No me jodas!

—¿Me estás llamando mentirosa? ¿A mí? — Le pregunte recelosa.

—Tú me llamaste ladrón, no veo cual podría ser la diferencia— Replicó él.

—Claro que no la ves Masen, por que tu cerebro no te da para más— Dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo— Sólo sigo las ordenes de la jefatura y debo revisar todos los coches que estén infringiendo la ley, ya sabes que cualquiera podría ser un criminal y definitivamente eres culpable hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, pero como no me dejas comprobar que no te has robado nada es por que seguramente lo hiciste y tendré que llamar a la estación para que manden refuerzos y tú te iras a la cárcel donde te pudrirás de por vida — Wow dije eso sin respirar, estaba mejorando notablemente.

—Yo no me robe nada— Dije apretando los dientes

—Pues el que nada debe nada teme… mira entre más rápido me dejes ver el coche, más rápido podrás irte con tú pollita de la noche…—Le dije tratando de llegar a un acuerdo, ya no quería verle más esa cara de tonto que tenía.

—Dios Swan, no entiendo por que eres tan insoportable, pero bien, si quieres revisar mi coche hazlo, yo no tengo nada de que preocuparme— dijo con aire relajado.

Me introduje dentro del volvo, abrí la guantera y sólo estaba llena de CD's ¿Por qué no me quería dejar ver su guantera? Definitivamente Masen era un estúpido. Le eche un vistazo rápido a los nombres y empecé a reír.

—¿Qué? — Pregunto malhumorando.

—¿Debussy? —Reí con más fuerza -En serio un neandertal como tú escucha Debussy-Le dije levantando una ceja.

—¡No soy un neander!… Haz tu trabajo Swan— Gruño. Rodé los ojos y seguí inspeccionando.

No pude notar nada raro, más que es deliciosos olor que desprendía el auto, un olor único, natural y tan varonil, respire hondo inundando mis fosas nasales del agradable olor que desprendía Masen.

Salí del auto y el frio de la noche me golpeo y me aclaro la mente, ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando?

—Masen abre la cajuela— Le ordene.

—¿Qué? NO—Dijo recalcando el no, suspire aburrida.

—Masen, abre la cajuela— Repetí

—Ya te dije que no—Reprocho como un niño pequeño— No me digas que crees que llevo el cuerpo de una mujer allá atrás ¿Verdad?, No tengo pinta de ser asesino. —Dijo dando una vuelta.

—La verdad es que no lo había pensado, pero ahora que lo mencionas… Y no, definitivamente no tienes pinta de asesino, sólo de pendejo— Dije mientras le quitaba las llaves y abría la cajuela del auto para encontrarme con…

—Oh Joder Masen que asco—Dije tomando unas bragas negras, toda la cajuela estaba llena de bragas, de todos los colores, formas y marcas.

—¿Por qué llevas esto en la cajuela de tú auto? — Le dije empezándolas a inspeccionar

—Oh mierda está sucias— Dije botándolas de nuevo dentro de la cajuela-No están sucias-

—Que fetichista eres— Él río un poco y luego las tomo y se las llevo a la nariz inhalando hondo el olor que desprendía de estás y entonces me dieron muchas ganas de vomitar.

—Me encanta el olor que desprenden las mujeres cuando me ven, cuando las toco…—

— Dios, pero que presumido resultaste ser—Mi voz tembló un poco al decir eso, se supone que debo multarlo ¿Por qué demonios estamos hablando de esto?

— No soy presumido Swan, es la verdad…— Masen me inspecciono un rato y me sentí desnuda ante su mirada.

— Sólo imagínate en la mujer que serías si tuvieras a un amante como yo — Dijo acercándose, se coloco detrás de mí y me tomo posesivamente de la cintura.

— Serías completamente distinta Isabella — Susurro deliciosamente en mi oído.

—Y tú olor, mmm debe ser aún más delicioso… si tuvieras a un amante como yo serías más femenina, sexy y divertida — Lamio lentamente la curva de mi cuello que me hizo temblar — Tan vulnerable y hermosa, imagínatelo… tus labios hinchados y rojos pidiendo, rogando y gritando ser besados, el compas al que bailarían tus redondos y excitados senos por tu irregular respiración, cada curva de tú cuerpo clamando ser acariciada.

Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por lo que estaba experimentando en ese momento, sintiendo como sus grandes manos se paseaban sobre la gruesa tela de mi uniforme, por los costados de mis pechos, mi abdomen, mis caderas, hasta llegar a mi monte de Venus, allí se detuvo y me acerco más a él, un gemido lucho por salir de mi boca cuando sentí su duro miembro presionando contra mi espalda baja, empecé a mover mis caderas, en busca de ese roce delicioso que electrizaba todo mi cuerpo.

—Tus movimientos serían tan sensuales y ardientes a la espera de que algo más ocurriera y ¿Sabes cómo estarías? — Musito Me lamí los labios a la espera de que él continuara, por mi cabeza se pasaban cientos de imágenes de Edward y yo juntos, en todas partes con cientos de diferentes poses, imaginándome lo bien que se sentiría tenerle dentro de mi.

—Estarías tan deliciosa y completamente mojada y sólo para mí— Mojada, si así estaba, y sólo para él… ¡NO! ¿Pero qué demonios está pasando contigo Isabella Swan!

— Edward… Para, por favor— Rogué en un suspiro.

—Me imagino lo estrecha que debes ser, y lo delicioso que debes saber— Dijo con la voz cargada de sensualidad, creo que casi tuve un orgasmo en ese momento.

Mojada, orgasmo, sensual, sexy, sexo, Edward… ¡No! Grite en mi mente cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

— Maldita sea — Dije apartándome bruscamente. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando conmigo? ¿Desde cuando Bella Swan se ligaba en medio de la nada con un hombre del que sólo sabía las placas de su auto?

—Pero si…—No escuche el resto, no quería escucharlo, subí a la patrulla y conduje lo más rápido que pude hasta casa, alegaría estar enferma, aunque no era del todo mentira, el cretino y sexy de Masen me enfermaba.

Ya en la comodidad de mi apartamento estaba inspeccionándome en el espejo, tenía toda la cara roja, y cientos de gotitas brillantes adornaban mi frente, sentí como un hilo de sudor se deslizaba por mi nuca, mis manos temblaban y la adrenalina recorría velozmente por las venas de mi cuerpo, estaba frustrada, y mi olor lo afirmaba, estaba frustrada sexualmente.

Con pereza me quité el uniforme hasta quedar desnuda y me amarre el cabello dejando algunos mechones sueltos, camine hasta el cuarto de baño, cogí la larga manguera que tenía la ducha y la abrí, el agua fría al contacto con mi piel me hizo estremecer un poco pero sin duda fue muy reconfortante a la hora de apagar el calor que sentía, deje que el agua recorriera mi cuerpo y me lave con mucho jabón intentando inútilmente borrar el olor de mi excitación ¿Por qué las mujeres teníamos que lubricar hasta en el agua? Gruñí de inconformidad, aún podía sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo que me acariciaban con habilidad y pasión, podía escuchar el lento murmullo de su aterciopelada voz susurrando cosas obscenas a mi oído, podía sentir lo excitado que él estaba contra mi baja espalda y podía oler el almizclado aroma de su aliento… No esperen esa era yo, otra vez.

Con más fuerza de la necesaria solté la manguera y cerré la llave, envolví mi cuerpo en una toalla y fui hasta mi habitación, abrí mi armario y busque la pijama más grande que encontré, era azul y ancha, me la puse sin nada debajo, fui hasta la cama y me acurruque dentro de las frías sabanas, suspire y cerré los ojos en busca de algo de paz.

—89 ovejitas estúpidas y 89 leones masoquistas, 90 ovejitas estúpidas y 90 leones masoquistas- Musitaba suavemente tratando de conciliar el sueño, cosa que desgraciadamente no logre, aún todos mis sentidos estaba alerta. Incomoda empecé a moverme por la cama, tal vez lo que no me dejaba dormir era la postura, o tal vez era por que no podía dejar de pensar en… Sacudí la cabeza fuertemente, no, eso simplemente no podía ser.

Al final decidí acóstame boca arriba, miraba al techo con aire distraído y no se en que momento una de mis manos viajo hasta el elástico de el pantalón de mi pijama, mis dedos empezaron a juguetear con el, abrí las piernas y suavemente empecé a deslizar mi mano por dentro de mi pantalón, estaba calienta allí, moje mis dedos un poco con los jugos de mi excitación y los llevé hasta mi clítoris, con suaves y lentas caricias empecé a masajear mi centro, cortos gemidos salían de mi boca y quise llorar de excitación, mil conocidas pero tan olvidadas sensaciones empezaron a tomar el control de mi cuerpo y poco a poco el calor volvió a mi cuerpo, mis caderas se movían a un ritmo cadencioso al igual que mi dedo sobre mi punto.

Deje de lado mi papel de frígida y seria policía y como la traviesa que era en estos casos deslice mi mano hasta mis labios, con mi dedo medio hice círculos alrededor de la entrada de mi vagina y sin poder evitarlo adentre dos dedos en mi estrecha cavidad, un calor abrazador los recibió y gemí suavemente al darme cuenta de lo mojada que estaba mis dedos entraron tan fácilmente, el aire se escapó de mi cuerpo en el momento en que mi espalda se arqueó de placer ¿Hace cuanto que no tenía nada allí adentro?

Mientras mis dedos entraban y salían de mi deje que mi mente empezara a volar, cumpliendo mis fantasías más sucias y profundas, poses, lugares, todo hacía que mi grado de excitación creciera y entonces su rostro vino a mi mente y mis dedos empezaron a moverse con más rapidez hurgando dentro de mí.

—Edward— Gemí su nombre, imagine, como él había dicho a la chica en la que me convertiría si tuviera a un amante como él y Dios, era totalmente salvaje, me gustaba. En mi mente mis avariciosas manos recorrían con impaciencia su perfecto y musculoso cuerpo de Adonis, él estaba sobre mí invistiéndome larga, profunda y rápidamente ansioso porque ambos culmináramos en un intenso al orgasmo. Mis juguetonas manos se paseaban por su espalda hasta llegar a su perfecto trasero, lo apreté contra mí, gemí cuando lo sentí llenarme aún más, aunque en realidad había agregado otro dedo, Masen debería tenerlo grande, pensé.

Él gemía deliciosamente sobre mis labios, su cálido y embriagante aliento entraba de lleno en mi boca, se veía tan sensual con su cara distorsionada por el placer, sus movimientos eran tas apasionados y deliciosos, una de sus manos –mi mano libre- viajaba explorando todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a uno de mis pechos, lo empezó a masajear con sus expertas manos. Sin salir de mí nos puso de medio lado y empezó a embestirme con más fuerza, su boca ahora tenía fácil acceso a uno de mis pechos y él no tardo en llevárselo a la boca, su saliva empapaba todo mi seno, yo lo veía comerse con desesperación mi erguido pezón, una corriente eléctrica invadió mi cuerpo y empecé a temblar de anticipación.

—Vente para mi cariño— Dijo con voz distorsionada y tal como él me lo pidió explote, intenso pero no tan largo orgasmo. Estaba jadeando y sudando y tenía ganas de más de mucho más, y supe que no necesitaba acostarme con un hombre, supe que con quien necesitaba acostarme era con Edward. Negué con la cabeza, eso no podía pasar. Mis ojos lentamente empezaron a cerrarse y me deje llevar por la inconsciencia.

Siguiente día, 10:00 pm, Masen pasa en su Volvo a toda velocidad, sentí mis mejillas enrojecer al recordar que me había masturbado pensando en él. Pero fue tan intenso, no pude evitarlo. Encendí la patrulla y conduje hasta el final del la carretera, y como siempre, allí estaba Edward tan imponente como siempre, baje del auto y me pare frente a él, no podía apartar la mirada de su gloriosa anatomía, siempre estuve tan cegada por el rencor que no me había fijado en lo bien parecido que era.

Se veía malditamente sensual y peligroso con esa chaqueta de cuero, y debajo de está traía puesta una camiseta negra que se le pegaba a cada porción de su musculoso pecho como una segunda piel y ese jean desgastado que moldeaba unas piernas grandes y fuertes, su cobrizo cabello estaba cuidadosamente despeinado dándole un aspecto salvaje y seductor, sus pobladas cejas y sus largas pestañas eran el marco adecuado para esos brillantes y deslumbrantes ojos verdes que a menudo me miraban con burla, una que sin saber el motivo me excitaba, su recta nariz, sus prominentes pómulos y su dura quijada que le daban aspecto poderoso y que decir de sus seductores y bien perfilados labios, parecían tan comestibles, todo en él era exquisitamente perfecto. Su cuerpo había sido hecho para el pecado, para dar y recibir placer, ese era su único objetivo, el único fin.

Su tonta y socarrona risa me hizo salir de mi ensoñación, Edward me miraba divertido, y sus labios se habían apretado en un fallido intento de no seguir burlándose. Me golpee mentalmente cuando me di cuenta que era lo que le hacía tanta gracia, prácticamente yo, lo había violado con la mirada.

—Te odio— Dije arrugando el entrecejo. Masen sonrío de lado.

—Lo se, y eso me encanta— Musito seductoramente arqueando perfectamente una de sus cejas.

No aguante mucho más, y sin pensármelo ni un segundo, me lance sobre él y empecé a devorarme con impaciencia su deliciosa boca, gemí al sentir el concentrado sabor de su lengua, Edward me separo, me miró a los ojos y volvió apegar nuestros labios, está vez con más rudeza, me volteo y con una fuerza descomunal me presiono contra su auto, instintivamente yo envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, lleve mis manos a su nuca intentando adentrarme más en su boca, sentí nuestros diente chocar, lamí su paladar y lo sentí estremecerse, sonreí con prepotencia al saber que era yo quién causaba esas sensaciones en él, entonces Masen hizo algo que no esperaba, tuve que separarme de sus labios para gemir ante el contacto de su mano con mi sexo, lo apretaba creyéndose dueño de él, y la palma de su mano se movía en círculos sobre la gruesa tela de mi pantalón de trabajo creando un roce delicioso y enloquecedor contra mi clítoris y sin querer extender esto más, lleve mis manos hasta la bragueta de su pantalón.

—No…— Musito Edward entrecortadamente, lo mire incrédulamente, ¿Cómo qué no?, quise gritarle pero por más que intentaba ninguna frase salía de mi boca, trague con fuerza, me limpie la saliva que tenía en los labios.

Humillada y rechazada como me sentía empecé mi caminata hasta la patrulla y no supe el momento en que Edward me agarro del brazo y me estampo contra su pecho, con la poca dignidad que me quedaba empecé a revolverme intentando apartarme de su contacto, parecía como si no lo notara y en cambio con su lengua empezó a lamer el lóbulo de mi oreja.

—Quise decir que no, aquí…— Su aliento entro en mi oído haciéndome temblar, al comprender sus palabras una tonta sonrisa de satisfacción se poso de nuevo en mis labios.

Aún besándonos caminamos hasta la patrulla, Edward abrió la puerta y me entro en el asiento del conductor, busque las llaves, encendí el auto y tan pronto como Edward estuvo dentro del auto arranque, puse la sirena del auto y pise el acelerador hasta el fondo.

—Alguien está impaciente por aquí ¿No? —

—Cállate Masen, no, no entiendo por qué te gusta hacerme enojar— Dije apretando el volante.

Una de las manos De Edward fue hasta mi rodilla, y empezó a moverla por todo mi muslo, luche con todas las fuerzas tratando de no cerrar los ojos antes su sugestiva y provocadora caricia

—No sabes lo malditamente sensual y hermosa que te ves cuando estás enojada— Dijo y se puso de tal forma que podía besar mi cuello, empezó a morderlo y dejar besos llenos de su deliciosa saliva, su mano se coló por dentro de mi apretado pantalón hasta llegar a mi ya húmeda entrepierna y empezó a masajearla con una habilidad sorprendente, recibí gustosamente los dedos que metió dentro de mi caliente sexo.

Frene en seco cuando no aguante más, puse mi frente contra el volante mientras mis uñas se enterraban en él, empecé a mover mis caderas al mismo ritmo de su mano que tanto placer me estaba dando. Edward empezó a ronronear a mi lado, levanté mí cabeza y empezó a besarme, su cálida lengua se paseaba por mis labios mientras yo jadeaba sobre su boca, su mano empezó a ir más y más rápido, cerré los ojos con fuerza, el aire empezó a faltarme, escuche a Edward gemir cuando empecé a chorrear, ahora sus dedos entraban y salían de mi con una facilidad sorpréndete, el uniforme se pegaba a mi sudorosa piel, estaba tan cerca, casi podía tocar el cielo con mis manos, eché la cabeza para atrás a la espera de mi orgasmo y un embriagador éxtasis empezó a recorrerme por completo, empecé a temblar y mi cuerpo se movió violentamente a la vez que un grito ahogado moría por salir de mi pecho.

Los besos que Edward dejaba en mi cuello me volvieron a la realidad, busque su boca y le bese con agradecimiento a la vez que él tomó una de mis manos y la puso sobre el bulto que ahora tenía en sus pantalones.

No pude evitar echar una miradita hasta su bragueta, se veía tan excitado, me lamí los labios, desvié mi mirada hacia la calle tratando de ubicarme y una gran sonrisa apareció en mis labios al ver que estábamos frente a mi apartamento, sin esperar salí del auto y lo arrastre conmigo. En un intento de que el celador no viera al amigo que tenía Edward en la entre pierna me abrazo por la espalda, salte un poco al sentir su erección y entonces agradecí a los dioses por vivir en el primer piso, en cuanto entramos, el impaciente Edward me acorralo contra la pared puso hizo una cárcel con sus brazos alrededor de mi cara y me miraba con suplica, lentamente deslice mis manos desde sus hombros pasando por su escultural pecho hasta llegar a su pantalón, con una habilidad que yo no conocía se lo desabroche y lo baje un poco junto con sus bóxers dejando a la luz su excitado miembro el cual tome con mi mano derecha y lo apreté, un delicioso gemido -su gemido- llego a mis oídos, alcé mi cara para poder verle y él sin tregua alguna metió su lengua en mi boca, le respondí el beso al tiempo que empezaba a mover mi mano a ritmo inconstante y haciendo círculos buscando darle el mayor placer posible. Los labios de Edward temblaban sobre los míos y su respiración cada vez si iba haciendo más y más rápida, expulso el aire de su pecho y empezó a morder mi labio inferior, note como sus manos se convirtieron en puños y como las facciones de su cara empezaban a cambiar, se veía jodidamente sensual con esa cara de orgasmo, liquido pre seminal se deslizaba por mi mano, estaba apunto de venirse, yo sin querer desperdiciar ni una gota de su masculinidad, aleje mi rostro de el de él y me arrodille, Edward gimió al entender que era lo que quería hacer, con mi lengua empecé a llenar de saliva su erguido pene, lo masajee suavemente la corona de su glande mientras me lamía los labios y luego me lo metí en lo boca.

Su miembro sabía delicioso, lo sacaba, lo metía y lo succionaba furiosamente, alce mis ojos y cuando supe que me estaba viendo abrí mi boca y sople sobre mi aliento sobre él, empecé a deslizar mi lengua desde la inicio hasta la punta, hice esto un par de veces y luego lamí círculos en la cabeza de su pene, mi mano derecha círculos en la base mientras que con la otra mano estaba acariciando sus testículos.

Empecé a deslizar su miembro en mi boca la vez que los dedos de mi mano izquierda viajaban hasta ese punto tan sensitivo antes del ano y lo empecé a acariciar, le escuche gemir, acomode mi cuello un poco y sentí toda su erección en mi garganta, la deje allí unos segundos dejándome llevar por lo bien que era que me llenara, empecé a deslizarme tan rápido como podía por erguido miembro y pude sentir como se iba a venir, y antes de que estallara aleje un poco mi boca, no quería atragantarme. Sus jugos inundaron mi tibia boca, con mi lengua esparcí todo su semen por la extensión de su pene, Dios, es fue muy erótico pensé mientras escuchaba los jadeos de y la entrecortada respiración de Edward.

Poco a poco su miembro iba perdiendo fuerza, yo me quede arrodillada, debía parecer una perrita faldera a la espera de más, nuestros ojos se encontraron, y entonces una idea vino a mi mente, me levante, tome a Edward de la mano y lo llevé hasta mi habitación, allí lo despoje de su ropa, maravillándome por el hermoso cuerpo que tenía enfrente, su piel se pegaba sus muy bien formados músculos, deslice mis dedos sobre sus brazos, y me mordí los labios a ver su muy bien marcado abdomen.

— ¿Cumplirías hoy una de mis fantasías? — Le pregunté con falsa inocencia al oído.

—Tú acabas de cumplir una de las mías, no veo el porque no podría devolverte el favor— Respondió antes de empezar a besar mi cuello, una risita tonta se escapo de mis labios, y me aleje un poco, fui hasta el cajón de mi ropa interior y saque las cosas que necesitaría, y las escondí detrás de mi espalda, Edward me miraba expectante, entonces le mostré de que se trataba, una carcajada salió de lo más profundo de su pecho.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende? — Dijo antes de besarme apasionadamente, nuestras lenguas danzaban deliciosamente y estoy segura de que Edward podía sentir su sabor en mi boca. Lentamente lo fui empujando hasta la cama, lo acosté y le hice extender los brazos, le enseñe una de las esposas que tenía.

— Edward Masen, quedas detenido hasta que no me hagas tener el mejor orgasmo de mi vida— dije sobre sus labios con la voz cargada de sensualidad, con la punta de mi lengua delinee sus labios, sus muñecas ahora estaban apresadas contra los doseles de la cama, me erguí quedando sentada sobre su cadera y me reí, parecía el hombre Vitrubio así, mi hombre Vitrubio.

Respire hondamente, me lamí los labios y lentamente empecé a quitarme sensualmente mi uniforme, desate mi cabello y lo deje caer por sobre mis hombros, la manzana de Edward se movió furiosamente, sonreí coqueta y llevé mis manos hasta el primer botón de la chaqueta, uno a uno los fui desabrochando dejando a la vista el negro sostén de encaje que guardaba con recelo mis pechos, Edward se movió ligeramente debajo de mí, lleve mi dedos hasta la boca de Edward, el los beso y los chupo con desesperación, cuando estuvieron lo bastante húmedos los lleve hasta mi cuello, cerré mis ojos y empecé a deslizar mis dedos por mi torso, pasando por el valle entre mis pechos y dejando un camino mojado por mi vientre, y justo cuando iba a llegar al botón de mi pantalón hice el camino de vuelta.

Lentamente deslice la chaqueta por mis hombros y la lancé hacia atrás, mis manos perfilaron la curva de mi cintura y luego las lleve a mi espalda, desabroche mi sujetador y lo deje caer hacia adelante, mis pechos saltaron, pude ver como Edward se lamía los labios, queriendo sentir su lengua en mi piel, acerque me desnudo pecho a su boca, Edward, con su hábil boca tomó uno de mis senos y lo empezó a succionar mientras que su lengua jugueteaba con mi duro pezón, al saber que las manos de mi amante estaban esposadas, empecé a masajear mi otro seno, escuche a Edward jadear, le mire y tenía los ojos abierto y viendo como me tocaba. Al cabo de un tiempo me aleje hasta quedar sentada sobre sus caderas, note como su pene había empezado a endurecerse de nuevo, sonreí socarronamente.

Con cuidado de no caerme me puse de pies sobre la cama, desabroche el botón del pantalón y me lo quite, luego tras la mirada hambrienta de Edward me deslice mis braguitas por mis blancas y níveas piernas, cuando las tuve en mis manos volví a sentarme sobre Edward, y empecé a oler mis húmedas bragas, aspire el almizclado olor de mi esencia y el miembro de Edward vibro de excitación.

—Mira lo que has provocado — Le dije mientras le lanzaba mi prenda intima a la cara, el cerró los ojos embriagándose por el concentrado y fuerte olor que estás desprendían, luego las volví a tomar y las lancé con el resto de mis ropas, lo bese larga y profundamente para llamar de nuevo su atención, me erguí de nuevo y lleve un par de mis dedos hasta mi húmedo centro, unté un poco de mi excitación en estos y luego los lleve hasta, la boca de Edward y esparcí mis jugos por sus labios, y instintivamente saco su lengua y empezó a lamer mis dedos, y luego sus labios.

—Ya te decía yo que sabias delicioso— Musito con voz socarrona

¡Plaf!, el sonido de una cachetada retumbo por el lugar, mis dedos habían dejado una marca roja en su mejilla.

—Cállate Masen— Le dije, él arrugo su frente y empezó a mover sus brazos con desesperación buscando inútilmente soltarse.

—Has sido muy malo ¿sabes? — Dije moviéndome sobre su miembro, el jadeo ante el contacto de mi entrepierna mojada contra su ahora muy dispuesto miembro.

—Ah, si así— Gimió el y ¡Plaf! Otra cachetada.

—La única que tiene permitido hablar aquí soy yo— Le dije —¿Entendiste?

—Si— Dijo entrecortadamente y ¡Plaf!

—Si ¿Qué? — Le pregunté moviéndome de nuevo sobre su miembro.

—Si… Jefa— Respondió él.

—Si, así me gusta— Murmure con aires de grandeza.

—Si a mi también, ah— Musito Edward. ¡Plaf!

—Con que no te quieres callar, pues ahora veras— Dije amenazadoramente. Me levante un poco y me moví de tal forma que mi vagina quedaba justo al alcance de su boca.

No tuve que pedirle nada ya que su lengua salió al encuentro de mi hinchado clítoris, gemí y estire mis brazos hasta que alcance sus esposadas manos entrelace nuestros dedos y empecé a mover mis caderas contra su cara, cada vez que Edward me escuchaba gemir apretaba sus dedos contra los míos.

Poco a poco mi excitación iba creciendo, su hábil boca no dejaba lugar sin explorar en mi sexo, su lengua por fin estaba haciendo algo productivo y jugueteaba alternadamente con mi vagina y mi clítoris, empecé a temblar sobre él, agarre unos mechones de su cobrizo cabello con una mano intentado adentrarlo más en mi cavidad, Edward empezó a mover más rápidamente su lengua por mi punto, creí morir en ese instante, empecé a jadear sonoramente hasta que explote, él limpió todo el jugo que salió después de mi orgasmo. Lentamente me deslice por su torso dejando un rastro de mis jugos por su níveo pecho, sus ojos brillaban llenos de lujuria y su boca estaba toda brillante empapada de mi excitación, se lamía una y otra vez los labios, acerque mi rostro hasta el suyo y le ayude a limpiarse, luego nuestras lenguas se fundieron en una sola, en un beso salvaje y delicioso.

—Demonios, Isabella, ¡móntame!— Dijo Edward exasperado, estuve a punto de recordarle quien estaba mandando ahora pero yo también moría por tenerlo dentro de mí.

Lentamente me separe de él y abrí de nuevo el cajón de mi ropa interior y saqué un preservativo. Con cuidado lo destape, saque el preservativo y lo tome fuertemente de la punta, lo puse sobre la cabeza del pende de Edward y delicada pero firmemente empecé a deslizar el preservativo por toda su erección. Cuando termine con mi trabajo me puse de nuevo sobre Edward, mordí y lamí sus labios, y poco a poco fui metiendo su miembro dentro de mí.

Edward gimió y el aire se escapo de mi cuerpo al sentirlo todo dentro de mí. Era mejor, mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado.

Con movimientos fuertes y acompasados empecé a deslizarme por su miembro una y otra vez, sin parar y sedienta por alcanzar el orgasmo. Mis pechos saltaban en su puesto al mismo ritmo que yo, note como Edward los miraba y para tentarlo lleve mis manos hasta mis pechos, y empecé a pellizcar mis pezones haciendo que una corriente eléctrica pasara por todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi centro, escuche a Edward gemir.

Empecé a moverme en círculos sobre su miembro y me incline pegando nuestros pechos desnudos de tal forma que podía besarle y al tiempo golpear mi clítoris contra su abdomen, empecé a jadear más y más.

— Ah, maldita seas Bella, te odio— Dijo empezando a mover sus caderas contra las mías, el suave barullo que hacían nuestros cuerpos al chocar y el delicioso sonido que hacía su pene al entrar en mi vagina hicieron que sintiera los primeros espasmos del orgasmo.

— Yo te amo— Gemí contra sus labios antes de morderme fuertemente mi labio al saber que se había revelado mi gran secreto. Los lujuriosos y apasionados ojos de Edward se encontraron con mirada y entonces supe lo que iba a decir.

—También te amo, pero dame más— Musito antes de tomar posesión de mis labios, yo empecé a moverme más y más rápido hasta que por fin culminamos juntos en un merecido, largo, placentero y gran orgasmo.

Con manos temblorosas busque las llaves de las esposas y las abrí, Edward casi de inmediato llevó sus manos a mi espalda y me estrecho contra él, me miro directo a los ojos y luego me dio un beso cargado de amor. Lo sentí tan mío. Luego de una deliciosa sesión de besos y palabras de amor nos dormimos en los brazos del otro.

Un molesto ruido me despertó, lo primero que mis sentidos pudieron notar fue el olor a sexo que invadía mi cuarto, sonreí al recordar que había hecho el amor con Edward, y hablando de él donde se había metido, con pereza abrí mis ojos, apague el despertador y me quede fría y estática en mi lugar. La ropa de Edward no estaba tampoco mis bragas, arrugue el seño y engañándome a mi misma, me envolví en una sabana y salí en busca de él, quizás tendría hambre, fui hasta la cocina y no estaba allí, tampoco en la sala ni en el comedor, la cruda verdad me golpeo fuerte, Edward se había ido.

Con mi rostro lleno tristeza y un hueco en mi corazón fui hasta el baño, me examine en el espejo, tenía todo el cuello marcado por los besos que Edward me había dado, mire mi reflejo con rabia, pero bien merecido me lo tenía, quién me había mandado a enamorarme del cretino y cobarde de Masen, las lágrimas empezaron a caer a borbotones de mis ojos, deslizándose rápidamente por mis mejillas hasta chocar contra el frio piso. ¡No! él me había utilizado y luego se había marchado, él no merecía nada de mí, mucho menos mis lágrimas, con gesto resignado las limpie, y como si fuera un día como otro me arregle para ir a trabajar.

Llegue puntual como siempre y empecé mis rondas habituales, como era de esperarse el auto de Edward no apareció en toda la noche, los días siguieron pasando y una semana después a las 10:00 pm un Volvo plateado pasó por delante de mi a una velocidad descomunal.

Era Masen, con pesadez encendí la patrulla y conduje en dirección contraria a él, no tenía ganas de verle. Así fueron los siguientes días.

Estaba almorzando tranquilamente en la comodidad de mi apartamento cuando empezaron a tocar la puerta, pero si parecía que la quisieran tumbar, con fiereza abrí la puerta a quien quiera que fuera lista para cantarle unas cuatro verdades pero cuando mis ojos se posaron en _esa_ mirada verde, todo se fue abajo, la mascara de indiferencia se derribo de mi rostro dándole paso a una embargada por el dolor y la decepción. Rápidamente intenté cerrar la puerta, pero obviamente Edward era más fuerte que yo y no lo permitió.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? — Le repetí las palabras que él me había dicho hace unos días. Edward hipo y una mueca de dolor se formo en su rostro.

—Isabella, Bella, mi dulshe y hermosha Bella… Por favor perdóname, hip— Dijo, su aliento olía a alcohol y se tambaleaba mientras me decía eso.

Lo mire cínica y fríamente antes de girarme para darle la espalda. ¿Quién diablos se creía este tipo? No iba a perdonarlo, no importaba cuál fuera su excusa. Pero entonces escuche unos tristes lamentos y me gire para encontrarme a Edward llorando.

—Bella, tiensh que crerme, io te amo, ¿Por qué otra cosa crees que dejaría que una mujer me multara? ¿Eh? — Se limpio la nariz con la manga de su saco.

—Tuve que irme, pensé que lo entenderiash, pero tú no fuiste por mí— Musito y volvió a estallar en lágrimas, se sentó contra la pared y escondió su cara en las manos, pero los temblores de su cuerpo le delataban. Verlo llorar en serio me hizo querer morir. Aunque sabía que sus lágimas eran más que todo causadas por que estaba embriagado no pude evitar que la ternura me invadiera por completo.

— Edward, anda párate, tienes que dormir un poco—Musite suavemente.

—No bella, por favor, dime que me creesh, io te amo, no puedo perderte, no puedo dejarte ir— Sus ojitos rojos hacían contraste con el verde de sus pupilas, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente encendidas y sus labios hacían un adorable puchero, quise echarme a reía ante la imagen, parecía un pequeño pidiéndole perdón a su mamá por haber roto un plato. Se veía tan lindo y tan…honesto.

—Claro que si te perdono amor— Le dije sinceramente, me era simplemente imposible negarle algo a este hombre.

—Pero ahora, ven vamos a dormir, ya tendré tempo de castigarte cuando llegue del trabajo— Dije contra su oído, él obedientemente asintió, y se acostó en mi cama, saco del bolsillo mis bragas y las puso entre sus manos antes de dormirse, negué con la cabeza y sonreí, ya hablaríamos luego de lo que paso.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Wa.a.a.a Después de siglos por fin he terminado *Lágrimas en los ojos*

Si les ha gustado espero su comentario y su ¡¡voto!! Ustedes no se alcanzan a imaginar lo importante que es esto para mi... =D

En fin, quiero **dedicarle** este O-S a mi amiga **_Mili_** en forma de agradecimiento, fue ella quién me acompaño durante toda la realización de este FF =D. Eres muy importante para mi niña, te adoro un montón…

En fin pues, no se si ganaré pero, bueno participé y eso me llena de orgullo, mucha suerte para el resto de participantes, besos y abrazos para todas.

Alejita Masen

* * *


End file.
